Julia of the Labyrinth
by Winter Blue Dragon
Summary: Follow Joanna as she fights her way to her kingdom, but will she make it? Or will she crack under the stress?


Julia of the Labyrinth

**-I only own my OCs-**

_**There was once a Queen, a Queen of nature, creatures she called her children. Her home was the Underworld, where she loved it. This queen was wonderful, but she grew more and more restless every day. **_

_**She once told me that she didn't fear death, but life, because with death you don't know what expect but with life, you know what is coming. One day she ran, life was catching up to her. She ran up those stone steps, despite my plea. She promised to return.**_

_**The sun burned her memory away, coldness consumed her body over time, the darkness she once loved, became her enemy, and illness pledged her. She died. My queen was died, and I was bond to this earth, alone, to await Queen Julia for as long as it took…**_

_**-x-x-x- **_

"Halleluiah, praise the lord, amen!" I screamed while jumping up from my seat behind the desk. The teacher looked at me crossly, with ruler in hand, while I scratched the back of my neck. "Err; I guess I'm not in church…"

"Miss Mockie, you we sleeping in class, again!" She snapped at me while slamming the ruler down on my desk once again. I smiled broadly as I continued to scratch my neck.

"Oops," I replied stupidly. "I guess I did…"

"Honestly," She pinched her nose in annoyance as I heard the class try to stifle their laughs. "Can you at least tell me three things about Pan," I gave her a confused look and she pointed to the poster taped on the board. "The Greek God of…"

"Goats?" I guessed, making the class start laughing. The teacher turned a glare at them to shut them up.

"No,"

"I was just messing with ya," I said jokily. "He's the God of wild, shepherds and flocks, nature of mountain wilds, hunting and rustic music, as well as the companion of the nymphs-"

"I like his guy already!" Randy, my brother figure, screamed while jumping up, causing the teacher to glare at him until he sat down.

"Maybe you're not hopeless after all, Joanna." The teacher muttered just as the bell rang. "Class dismissed!"

I picked up my backpack and stuffed my notebook inside. I rushed out the room and to my locker, where Randy was already waiting for me. His icy blue eyes looked at me as smiled and ran his hand through his messy black hair.

"Yo, Jo-Jo!" Randy called playfully, making me roll my eyes.

"I told you never to call me that!" I snapped while he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. We walked towards the front entrance. I said goodbye to Randy and headed for my shortcut through the forest, where I could have some peace.

I walked though the deep forest, not afraid to take any detours. Not like I have anybody at home waiting on me. I stopped abruptly when a small person flew pass my face. Wait, a small _person_? I whipped around wildly to see her standing on a branch, waving her hands, urging me to follow her.

"I have nothing better to," I mumbled while fallowing the small… Fairy, I guess. She led me through all kinds of twist and turns, like some labyrinth or something. Soon we came upon a large hole; it looked as if it were overrun with vines. She flew down the hole and I followed behind.

"Hello?" I called looking around the damp chamber. "Yo, anyone home?" I heard a creaking noise from somewhere in the strange chamber, and what happened next is what changed my life forever.

"Ah, is it truly my queen?" A raspy voice spoke. I looked behind me to see this… thing? I blinked at him, despite the fact he looked like a tree, human, goat, hybrid, I felt no fear. "It is! Finally my queen Julia has returned!"

"Wait my name-"

"Your kingdom will rejoice once you return!" He smiled at me. He took note of my confused and shocked face. "Please don't be scared, my queen,"

He opened a case he had slung over his shoulder, two more fairies flew out and they started to fly around me. I heard him walk to me, kinda hard not to do with the fact his body creaked every time he moved. Maybe he was getting old, or maybe he hadn't moved in awhile.

"My dear queen Julia," He smiled again, this time caressing my cheek with boney, twig like, fingers.

"My name is Joanna," I stated while staring at his bright eyes. "Joanna Mockie, not Julia-"

"Oh that just the name the humans gave you," He informed with a wave of his hand as if he didn't really like "humans". "Of course you'll have to complete three tasks to make sure you are not mortal." I stayed quiet as he pulled out a book and a small felt bag, and handed them to me eagerly. "The book of crossroads, open it when you're alone and it will show you the first task." He was about to step into the shadows when I finally spoke up.

"Wait, what's your name?" I stepped closer to him. He must've found this question amusing, as he started chuckling.

"I've so many names… so old now, that only the wind and trees can pronounce," I watched him disappear into the shadows. "But you can call me Faun, my highness." And he was gone.

As I walked through the forest, looking for my path to my home, I couldn't help but mutter under my breath…

"No more Red Bull for me."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

You know the deal, review, don't flame, constructive criticism wanted. More of a set up for sequel, I also would like to thank Wikipedia for the info on Pan. I'm taking a break from my other stories for awhile, because I really wanted to write something with more of a horror touch to it. This will be a short story. Bye.


End file.
